ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.11
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- cuts to some time later, with Dark, Sol, and Nick standing in front of Charles and the maids. Charles: The Conditions of both Ermac and Paper remain... unknown. of the corner of his eyes, he notices a sparkle. He walks towards the wall and looks at a certain section, where he sees a small hole in the wall. Dark: Why would there be a hole in the wall? footsteps coming downstairs are heard. Entering the room is.... Ermac. Ermac walks into the room, with bandages on his arm and face. He tries to smile but hurts himself. Ermac: Hey... how's it hanging? stares at Ermac, then slowly turns around in complete horror. All the pieces come together. The Room was the Athena Room. He was one of the In Dangers. Ermac is alive, and standing right next to him. That only means one thing. The man laying on the table is no other then Paper himself. Ermac: There has to be something we're missing... it has to be... something... Sol: " From the passage you find, you'd surely learn. " " Go run, go twist, unlock the lies, To find salvation takes several tries. " Charles: 'Sol slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Ermac: 'Of course well whatever. ---- cuts to the next morning. The Ballroom is set up with Fourth of July decorations. Someone walks into the room, looking around. '???: Wow... they did a good job. someone else appears from behind the door. They reach for their face, and when their arm comes back down, it holds a black mask. The black mask belongs to the Killer. Killer: Hello, Sol. turns around, revealing himself as Sol. He then looks in shock as he recognizes the Killer. in horror: YOU!? Killer moves closer to Sol as it cuts to later in the day. Nick walks into the Ballroom and looks in horror. Nick: God no... no... arrives in horror, as he looks at the scene. The ballroom is in ruins. Food on the floor, Blood on the walls and broken-bowls everywhere. His direction then turns towards the dead body of Sol. Nick gasps in shock. Nick: Oh please, no... fell to his knees, in pain. He had held it back for a while, but ever sense Sci's death all those days ago, he had felt almost... injured, emotinally. For some reason, Sklei's nor Jon's or Paper's deaths gave him this pain. Prehaps it was that he diddn't have time to mourn. He suspected though another reason was that this death seemed violent, and almost personal. Above all others, except for maybe Sci and Toon, whom he admired, Sol was the most honorable of the thirteen. He didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. Nick: Sol... why? ---- woke up to the cries of death. Shuttering in the room, he checked the time. He had fallen asleep longer then he intended. Rising from the bed, he quickly remembered he was having a dream, before he awakened. What was it about? What Nick and Dark had been recently thinking, and dreaming about as well. The Nine Victims. Ermac listened to his surroundings, and thought he heard screaming. Nine life-ending screams echoing through the halls. He shook his head. No one was screaming. It was all in his messed up mind. Ermac: Might as well get up. then proceeded to head to the restroom companying his room. A good half an hour later, he opened his door and.. saw were he fell. Ermac: No.. No... was too late. The Flashback had already started. ---- is cutting up two pills, breaking them up on bread and then eating the bread and pills, before taking a nice thing of water. However, a loud noise is heard, sounding like a BOOM echoes, causing Ermac to drop the knife he used to cut up the pills, and the glass. Both fall, the glass shattering as blood drips down to the floor. ---- stops the flashback, and quickly gets dressed in proper attire. As he reaches for the doorknob, it cuts to Dark opening a cabinet. He's in the bar. Dark: Aye Aye Aye... popped open the bottle of Amontillado, named for the Montilla region of Spain, where the style originated in the 18th century. He then took one large drink of it, and sat on the floor. He began to think about how bad this was, how his depression had caused him to turn to drinking, and how drinking had become the thing that not only was his dark secret, but was the reason he was fired from being a construction worker. Dark: Why... wondered why everything had to have happened. Why he had to see the deaths of nine people. Maybe the universe just hated him. Maybe not. Dark decided to check out the ballroom, so he got up, put the Amontillado away, and began trying to leave the bar. Of course, he was drunk so... that could take a while. It cuts to Ermac, walking down the grand staircase into the Grand Room. He turns the corner, and then goes to the right hallway, where the Ballroom is. As he walks down, he hears something. A person is in the ballroom. Ermac arrives to see the doors open, and Nick on the floor. shocked: Nick! then looks upwards to see the devastation, the damage, and the dead body of Sol. He jumps upward, in shock. shocked, with a bit of anger in him: You... you... ki... you're... you're the... you're the.... kil... he can get the whole word out though, Dark arrives. Dark: Whoa. What the - what the hell did you do? Ermac: I found Nick in here. Nick: I found Sol in here, dead. points to the dead body. Dark sees it, and sighs. Dark: Only three of us now. Nick: 'Yes, only three now. 'Ermac: Well, if Sol is dead, then this means this room... is the crime scene. Nick: That's not all though... ---- Nick: 'Now that there's only three of us, it means that one of us is going to die, another is going to win a million dollars, and the last person... is the Killer. ---- 'Nick: One of you are the killer. annoyed: Oh please... Nick: Now, the other of you two is fighting for your life. So whoever that is, I wish you the best of luck. that moment, Charles arrives in the ballroom, cheerful to see Dark, Ermac, and Nck standing in a damaged room, wih Sol dead. The smile turns to pure shock. Charles: Goodness! One of you now owe me money for damages. And lots of it. Nick: I owe you lots of damages? Charles: No, money. Nick: Are you sure. ignoring Nick: ANYWAY, there are three people left. The three of you will have to seperate and go to one of three areas. The Crime Scene, which is right here. The Morgue, to examine the corpse of liberty... and once again, the Survillance room, to watch important evidence. Ermac: Whoa. Charles: But unlike the last nine days, you do not get to choose your location. To get the Survillance room, you will have to stab each other... for it. Ermac, Dark, and Nick look around, concerned, it cuts to them by the pool, stabbing giant ice blocks with a yellow box in the middle. Charles and the two maids watch nearby. ---- Ermac: In order to win the Survillance Room, which gives a major advantage, we're gonna have to stab or break this block of ice to get to the box. ---- Ermac, and Nick are stabbing away as the ice. Nick strikes down his blade, removing a huge chunk of ice, that falls to the ground. Nick: 'Yes! 'Dark: 'Dang it. 'Ermac: Come on! Come on! Break already! Charles: Do hurry now. breaks a piece off while Dark gets near the box. Nick notices this, and begins to speed up and strengthen up his strikes on the ice. ---- Nick: We are just stabbing this ice, as if our lives depended on it. Actually, that's a bad simile because... our lives technically do depend on it. ---- Nick breaks the ice Get it? [http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/break+the+ice| " Break the Ice "? Huh? HUH? , Dark shatters a piece of the ice, and begins to break the ice surrounding the box. Nick is doing the same as Ermac attempts to get the box, but has only broken different areas. The race is close as the two hurry to break enough ice to grab the yellow box and claim the special location. Suddenly, Nick breaks enough ice to grab the yellow box as Dark just breaks enough ice. ] Charles: Congratulations Nick! You have won the Survillance Room. Nick: Thank you Charles. Charles: As for you Ermac, and Dark. Erica and Melina have two red boxes. One of them is the Crime Scene. The Other is the Morgue. Dark, since you were in second place, choose a box. Dark: I'll take the one in Erica's hand. the maid walks up to Dark, and gives him a red box. Melina then gives Ermac the other red box. Charles: Please, open your boxes. and Dark open their boxes, and pull out cards. Ermac: Morgue. Dark: Crime Scene. Charles: It is settled then. Dark and Ermac, go to your locations. Nick if you could wait here for a moment, so we can unlock the Survillance and allow you to have access to all the video today. Nick: Alright. cuts to Dark, sweating in the Crime Scene. ---- Dark: I'm at the crime scene, and I need to know how he died. ---- looks around the room, near the broken tables and bowls of food, and spots drops of blood. Then more blood. Soon blood seems to be everywhere he looks in the room. Dark: What the hell happened...? looks around, and notices a knife in the thermostat, explaning why he is sweating. ---- Dark: 'So there's blood on the floor and walls... a knife in the thermostat, and the knife also has blood, so it makes it look like the Killer stabbed Sol multiple times, killing him. Except when you see the statue of liberty. ---- slowly walks to the statue of liberty and notices part of the crown is broken off. However, there is some blood on that side of the statue. 'Dark: Sol... was right next to the statue. The Statue has blood... continues to look at the meeting, confused. Dark: Hmm... ---- looked down at the cold, dead body of Sol. his cold body, Ermac wonderd if, like Nick he'd be lucky. Clearly, luck as not on his side. Sol had multiple blows to the leg and chest, each possibly being the fatal hit. The only hit that interested him was the one at Sol's ear. Ermac: Why is there an ear wound? [He observed the body once more, near the ear. Blood splattered everhwere on that area, and it was a disgusting sight. A giant gash at the ear made it worse. Ermac decided whoever did this was a monster. But not all monsters were bad, he thought. For example, Frankenstein's Monster. Or even the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, ''the Disney version of course. Ermac shook his head, noting he was getting off track. ] 'Ermac:' Is that....??? Ermac noticed was one drop of water near the ear wound. Ermac felt that area. It was wet skin. Water had touched his ear. The Only Question was... 'Ermac: How? ---- arrived in the Survillance Room, where a red chair awaited him. Nick walked over. He quickly inspected it, and when he found nothing, he sat in the chair. Suddenly, the screen turned on, and a voice, one with static, clearly modifted, is played. '''[Voice: Nick, now come and see. What happened to both Sol and Me. You only get one chance to see the clue. Its up to you to decide what to do. Nick: Creepy, but alright. the screen flickers and cuts to " Camera 174 " in Wikia Manor. Sol arrives, in the video, looking around the not-damaged room. in the video: Wow... they did a good job. someone else appears from behind the door. They reach for their face, and when their arm comes back down, it holds a black mask. The black mask belongs to the Killer. Killer, in the video: Hello, Sol. quickly turns around. He then looks in shock as he recognizes the Killer. shocked in the video: YOU!? Killer moves closer to Sol as Nick observes the video. Nick looks, trying to see the face of the Killer. Its not visible from the angle. The black hoodie covers the back of the head as well. The Killer then puts back on his mask, erasing any hope of Nick seeing who he was. Sol, angry, charges at the Killer. Punching the Killer in the mask, Sol continues to attack him. The Killer then pushes Sol away, and gies a few punches himself. It then cuts to black for a few seconds. Nick: 'So they met up, and began to fight... then cuts to later, with Sol and the Killer up againest the wall. The Killer is facing Sol, who is on the wall. As the Killer attempts to stab Sol with a large hunter's knife, but Sol grabs his arm, and the two struggle for control. The Killer pushes downward as Sol pushes upward. Sol gets the advantage, throwing the Killer's arm upward. The Knife slashes the mask, cracking it. The knife falls to the ground as Sol punches the Killer twice, knocking the Killer to the ground. Sol jumps on him, and then grabs him by the hoodie. 'angry in the video: WHY? Killer, in the video: Because Sir... your ancestor brought this on you! Killer kicks Sol upwards, then gets up. The Killer grabs the knife and proceeds to stab Sol twice in the chest, but not before Sol grabs him and flips him over, having the Killer crash into a table, smashing it and anything on it. The Killer looks at the knife, right in front of him. Sol grabs the knife, as it cuts to black again for a few seconds. Nick: The mask is cracked.... an ancestor... motive... cuts back to the Killer throwing Sol to a table. As the Killer aims his hunter's knife at Sol, Sol looks over. He sees a bowl, grabs it, and smashes it in the Killer's head. The Killer bounches backwards, putting his hands to his head, leaving the knife on the table. Sol runs up, and slashes the Killer's leg. The Killer shouts in pain, before Sol stabs the Killer in the chestside. The Killer, angry, punches Sol, grabs the knife and stabs Sol in the chest multiple times, one by one by one. He finally throws Sol to the ground, nearby. Sol looks upwards and sees the camera. in pain in the video: He who became one after the rest.... Killer kicks down Sol. in the video: A mortal to a god... Killer then stabs Sol in the leg as he cries in pain. in the video: Rot. Thirteen. Caesar. R-E-Z-N-P. Killer: Shut up... Killer grabs Sol's head as he smiles at the camera, and then the Killer. Sol: Goodbye. the Killer begins to move Sol's head, it cuts to static. One word appears on the screen. END Nick: Well... that was unexpected. looks over, and grabs a piece of Paper and a pen. He then begins writting down infomation. Nick: Sol... what were you trying to tell us? ---- cuts to Charles in his butler's quarters. He checks his pocket watch, noting the time. Putting it away, he makes sure his outfit is straight. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighs. Charles: Why is it always me who has to deal with the lunatics? sighs once more, closing his closet. He looks over to his deskk, to see a series of picture frames. One has a picture of a younger Charles, with 4 other friends, two guys, two girls. Another holds a postcard from an island. A third holds a picture of fifteen people. Fifteen males, each bearing a similarity to the 13 guests and Charles, except for one other person. The image is in black and white. Charles: Doesn't matter where I am. On an island in my younger years... or in a manor in my adulthood. I always seem to find trouble. It always seems to come to me. I just want this to end. there's a thirty second knock on the door. Charles looks at it, knowing that signal. The signal of a new message from the Killer. Charles walks over, and taps on the door twice. An envelope is slipped under, and he hears the Killer fleeing. Charles picks up the envelope, and opens it. As he pulls out a letter, and begins to read, his face begins to grow with concern. The next stage of the game is about to begin. Its called, Endgame. Commerical Ermac, and Nick stand next to each other in the Grand Room. Nick looks over, and sees Ermac touching his side. He looks to be in pain. Nick: Are you limbing Ermac? Ermac: Hurt... OW... from yesterday. Nick: Oh. Okay. ---- Nick: This is the last riddle, there's only three of us left. If I don't solve this riddle, I might die. ---- Ermac: I know so very little right now, and if this riddle is solved by me, then I might stand a chance of winning. ---- Dark: We're all under a lot of stress, because I think even Nick and Ermac realize what I know. If we don't solve this, we're probally going to die. ---- Charles arrives, holding the same letter from before. Charles: The Killer... has left me a new message. This is my final riddle to tell you, as one of you will die, one of you will win a million dollars, and the last person will be unmasked as who commited... murder. You know the rules so, I will just skip ahead to the actual riddle. Nick: Oh this should be good. Charles: '" Take this cipher and figure it out, then go to the location as you run about. Connect the dots by remembering your math, or else all three will face my wrath. " grabs the pieces of Paper Charles is holding, and they run to a nearby table with three pencils on it. They begin to look on it. As they look at the piece of Paper, all three struggle with it. 'Dark: What the heck is this? ---- Dark: Now I have solved some ciphers before, but this one... this is a whole new version for me. ---- and Nick are writing something when Ermac figures something out and write it down. _ _ _ _ S _ _ 's _ _ _ _. '' 'Ermac:' It looks like the third word is a person because the 'f appears to be 's, which would be ownership. And S is... thirteen spots away. So that means... all the letters are thirteen spots away. Ermac begins to write it down. Dark figures this out as well, and also begins to do the same. ''Go To So_ 's Roo _. '' and Ermac begin to hurry to Sol's room. Nick continues to try and solve the Cipher. It cuts to Ermac arriving first in Sol's room. A piece of Paper is found hanging on Sol's mirror. 'Ermac:' " You have my clue, get a loan from me or else I’ll sue. Ask me a question at the statue of info; ask the right question and bingo! " overhearing this runs towards the grand staircase. Nick solves the cipher and begins to head towards the staircase as well. Dark arrives, perparing to go down when he sees Nick. Nick looks at him. Ermac then appears behind him, walking slowly. 'Ermac:' Dark, I can't let you win this riddle... 'shouting:' Same here. looks around, as Dark knocks down a table. Opening it up, he finds some rope and makes a loop, before throwing it to the Chandiler on the roof of the Grand Room. As Nick watches, he looks in shock. 'Nick:' Dark... you're mad. 'sarcastic:' Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't then this would never work. jumps off of the staircase, swinging on the rope. As Ermac runs to the edge of the top of the staircase, and Nick watches, Dark swings by. Dark lands on the piano, walking on the keys as he lets go of the rope, and runs towards the Library. Nick and Ermac hurry after him as Dark hurries to the Library. Dark opens the door, and shuts it after entering. He locks the door. Dark hurries to the statue of Athena in the library. There's a piece of Paper on the statue. Dark takes it off. 'Dark:' " Press the chest. " presses a circle on the chest of Athena. Suddenly, a voice is heard. 'Statue:' I am Athena, Godess of Wisdom. I can give you the answers you seek. Ask a question if you can. I will answer yes or no. Ask now. 'Dark:' Is the clue in the ballroom? 'Statue:' No. 'Dark:' Is the clue outside? 'Statue:' No. door shakes. Nick and Ermac try to get in, but fail. It returns to Dark asking questions. 'Dark:' Is the clue... near the ballroom? 'Statue:' Yes. 'Dark:' To the left of the ballroom? 'Statue:' Yes. 'Dark:' Is the clue in the closet nearby the Ballroom? a moment of silence. 'Statue:' Yes. 'Dark:' Thank you. presses the button again, shutting down the statue. He then bursts down the library door as he walks away. Nick and Ermac rush in. After a while, Dark runs towards the Ballroom. He continues left, where he sees a closet. Grabbing the door handle and opening the door, the airhorn is sound. Dark looks inside to see a table with a DVD on it. Dark grabs the DVD, and sees a message is carved onto the table. It says WATCH AND LEARN. Dark closes the closet door and enters the Survillance Room. He puts the DVD in the computer. The screens create static for a few moments, before returning to the last scene Nick saw. Killer throwing Sol to a table. As the Killer aims his hunter's knife at Sol, Sol looks over. He sees a bowl, grabs it, and smashes it in the Killer's head. The Killer bounches backwards, putting his hands to his head, leaving the knife on the table. Sol runs up, and slashes the Killer's leg. The Killer shouts in pain, before Sol stabs the Killer in the chestside. The Killer, angry, punches Sol, grabs the knife and stabs Sol in the chest multiple times, one by one by one. He finally throws Sol to the ground, nearby. Sol looks upwards and sees the camera. some static, and then it cuts to a few moments later, removing everything that Nick saw. 'Killer:' Shut up... Killer grabs Sol's head as he smiles at the camera, and then the Killer. 'Sol:' Goodbye. Killer slams Sol's head to the Ice carving of the Statue of Liberty. He is struck in the ear by part of the crown. That part breaks off, and Sol's body falls to the ground. He's dead. The Killer walks away, but not before throwing the Hunter's knife to the thermostat, damaging it. The video then ends. Suddenly, the screens begin to crash. Blue screens appear, and then the computer shuts off. Dark looks at the computer, in shock. ---- 'Dark:' I know how you died Sol... I'll avenge you. 'Commerical' montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- 'Dark:' This is it. The final Whodunnit? One of us is going to live. One of us is going to die. One of us is going to be revealed as the Killer. ---- 'Nick: I've played a good game, but I'm not sure if I played it good enough. ---- Ermac:' I've nearly been killed twice, and now I know I'm going to die. Nick and Dark are just too smart. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Ermac thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- 'Ermac:' Well, lets just start. cuts to Dark 'Dark: Sol wanted to check the party out, but you wouldn't let him. cuts to Nick '''Nick: He attacked you, you two fought, and both of you got a lot of hits.... cuts to Ermac Ermac: But soon you were able to strike him, and strike him hard... cuts to Nick Nick: As Sol fell to the ground, he looked at the camera. He spit out messages and codes and then he said goodbye... cuts to Dark Dark: 'Before you stabbed him in the ear with the Statue of Liberty Ice Figure. There wasn't any visual weapon, because the damage you did to the Thermostat caused it to melt. cuts to Nick 'Nick: 'It was Dark, in the Ballroom with... a piece of ice. cuts to Ermac 'Ermac: It was Dark in the ballroom with... the hunter's knife. cuts to Dark Dark: ' It was Nick, in the Ballroom with the Statue of Liberty Ice Figure. ---- cuts to the Dining Room in Wikia Manor. There's fish and salad with some wine to drink. Exactly like the second Day's meal. Charles is already there, making everyone nervous. 'Charles: Its getting late, so the Killer has instructed me to make this quick. sits down and gets some wine in their glasses. Charles: Now then. The Killer would like to inform you that one of you have proven yourself to be quite the detective. Congratulations Dark. You solved the Killer's murder with five stars. Congrats. Dark: Thank you Charles. Charles: In fact, I just happened to realize something. Have you ever been In Danger before? Dark: 'Actually, I haven't. 'with a slight grin: Oh. Interesting. and Ermac look at Dark, as he gives them a nice smile. Charles: Now, lets have you two hear how Sol was found guilty of not being... patriotic enough. cuts to the flashback. Sol arrives and looks around. The Killer appears, and Sol charges. The two begin to fight. voiceover: I waited for Sol, then met him and revealed my idendity. Of course, he wouldn't live much longer afterwards. cuts to Sol stabbing the Killer with the knife, and then the Killer doing the same. voiceover: We fought like dogs for a long time, but in the end, I won. shows Sol on the ground, about to die. voiceover: He tried to contact the camera about my idendity, but no one understands what that means. Do they? is then killed by the Killer grabbing his head, and slamming it into the Statue of Liberty ice statue. voiceover: I took his head, and slammed it into the Statue of Liberty ice statue. He took a hit in the ear, the ice going into his brain and stabbing it. He died instantly. I then left, damaged the thermostat so the ice would melt, removing the weapon, and then took care of my wounds. And then there were ten victims. cuts back to Charles and the guests in the dining room. Charles: Happy Fourth of Die... the Killer. gives Nick and Ermac letters. Charles: Please, open the letters. both open them. Both get In Danger cards. Charles walks away as everyone begins to eat, now worried. ---- Nick: 'At least if I die, then Ermac or Dark will know who is who. ---- 'Ermac: If Dark is the Killer, I will stop him. ---- cuts to the morning. Dark is drinking some wine in the Dining Room as Nick arrives. Nick: So that means... Dark: That means... they hear something. Dark and Nick see Ermac arrive as well, only he's laughing. Nick: What's going on? Ermac: Oh nothing... just facing my insanity from this experience. one of the maids appears. Its Melina. She gives a letter to Dark. Dark opens the letter up. Dark: Its from the Killer. " Congrats! I have not killed you today because I realized that the two of you who are not me are true detectives. You live. To reward you, I have decided to let you take a drive in the Limo from the Manor to a special location. You must not be worried. I swear you will not die during this trip. " Nick: Yes! We get to leave! Ermac, and Dark walk out of the Manor and see a Limo in the Driveway. They get in, where they see bottles of Champagne and glasses. Closing the door, as the Limo drives away from the Manor, they pop open the bottle and begin to drink it. A few minutes pass by as they drink the delicious wine. Ermac: This is unreal. Nick: I know right. Dark: I just don't know why he would let us. Ermac: Wait. I just realized something. We never saw our driv- the Limo spirals out of control. Champagne spills to the ground as the car makes a giant U-turn. Ermac: Now you know what I mean. a few more minutes pass, they realize where the car is heading. Back to Wikia Manor. Nick: Guys, this is our driveway... we're back. Oh god, there's more... the car stops, everyone races out, scared that something will happen. Nick: Go Go Go! Dark: Where is Charles? Ermac: 'Oh my gosh... CHARLES?! hurry into the Grand Room, where they see its changed. There's a new couch. A giant TV is in there as well. 'Ermac: What the heck... ---- Ermac: We drive away, then get a U-turn, return back, and now there's a TV. Something tells me this is not going to be any normal day. Espically since... um... we're all still alive! All three of us! ---- the TV flickers on. They look in horror as they see Charles. He's in a dark location with one light shining in his face, tied to a chair with nearly a hundred guns aimed at his head. Charles: Hello Gentlemen. Dark: What?! Charles: As you can see... I'm a little bit tied up at the moment. Nick: Charles, how did you get stuck there? Charles: I'm afraid I haven't got much time before the timer goes off. I have been kidnapped and put somewhere in this manor. If you don't find me... I'm afraid I will die. And if you don't solve the impending crime... and figure out who has committed Murder... we will all meet a very similar fate. the room begins to fill with large clouds of smoke. As everyone begins to cover their noses and mouths, the TV turns to static. The fate of Charles, the Manor, the maids, and themselves is in their hands now. Its the end of Howdunnit. Its the beginning of Whodunnit. Its time to figure out once and for all.... WHO COMMITTED MURDER?? TO BE CONTINUED IN THE CONCLUSION TO SEASON ONE OF MURDER.... WHODUNNIT!! What do you think about the Cliffhanger with Charles? OMG Completely Unexpected It was great It was okay Eh I knew something was gonna happen I don't generally like it. Don't care. Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed everyone this Season! Dark Ermac Nick Notes